Cowboy
by eVeRlAsTiNg TwIhArDs
Summary: Years later Jasper is a human drinker and Bella's a party girl. They meet once again in a bar. Lemon/first one. One-shot.


**So I think I read a story once before and I wanted to write one like it so yeah. This will probably just be a one-shot. Enjoy. R&R**

Jasper POV

Peter, Char, and I were all getting ready to go to a local bar tonight. It's been a few years since I started livin out in Texas with them again. And when I started drinkin human blood again. Tonight we were goin go out and feed.

"Jasper! Are you ready?" Yelled Char from downstairs. I buttoned up the last few buttons on my flannel. Pulled on my hat and yelled back down the stairs:

"Chill Char, I'm ready."

"Good, I'm hungry and I'm just aching for some blood." She drawled winking at me. I chuckled and ran out the door to met Peter.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes he is yes I am. Let's get this show on the road cowboys." Char said running off in her short dress in heels. Her ass hangin out a bit.

"Get your eyes off my wife." Pete said hitting me on the back of the head, he ran off after her. I laughed and ran off too.

Bella POV

After months of mourning over the Cullen's I got over them and moved to Texas for college. Charlie wasn't that glad. But it made me happy. I've grown up over the years and changed from small little Bella to Bella with a backbone who doesn't give a shit about what people say. And tonight I and my roommates were going out to some bar. I dressed in a small black dress and black heels. I applied my usual makeup and curled my hair. I smiled in the mirror and stepped back looking over myself. I walked out of my room to see my roommate and her friend sitting on the couch of out apartment. I smiled at both of them.

"Who's ready to partay?!" I yelled jumping around.

"We are!" they yelled standing up and running out the door. I ran out after them locking the door. I jumped in the backseat of the car and Chelsea, my roommate drove off.

We arrived at the little hole in the wall bar parked and we all ran to the front and the bouncer let us right in. we headed straight to the bar.

"Three shots." I said yelling over the music. The bar tender nodded and came back seconds later with the shots. I paid and we all took the shot and put it back down on the bar. He filled us up again and we downed the shots one last time before running off to the dance floor.

Jasper POV

We were sitting in the back of the bar in a booth looking for our next meal. I smelled out the air when I caught the whiff of strawberries and freesias. It reminded me off Bella. I shook my head of those thoughts. Why would Bella be at a bar? Especially one in Texas.

"I think I found my next meal." Peter said pointing to a blonde girl in a short red dress. The two girls who were with her walked off to get drinks from the bar. Leaving her alone. Peter stood up and walked over to her. One of the brunettes turned around and pointed to their friend and giggled. The other one turned around too. She laughed too and downed another shot then walked off to the dance floor to dance with some guy.

The one girl turned around and leaned against the bar and looked right at me. Those brown eyes, the freesia and strawberries was her. Isabella Swan, in the flesh. She smiled and winked at me to which I tipped my hat. She hadn't seen my face so she didn't know it was me. She turned back around and grabbed her drink.

"Dibs on the brunette?" Char asked.

"Nope. I know her. The infamous Isabella Swan." I said chuckling.

"The Isabella Swan?" she laughed. "Off limits got it." She nodded and walked off to some guy leading him off to the alley. Once Char left Bella took it upon herself to take her spot. She sat down across from me and smiled.

"Hello darlin." I said moving my hat out of my face.

"Jasper?" she asked looking surprised and unsure.

"In the flesh, darlin."

"What are you doing here?! And why are your eyes red?"

"I could ask you the same thing. And they're red cause I drink humans now. I gave up the animal diet years ago."

"You're not gonna have me for dinner right?" she said timidly.

"Not for dinner but maybe for desert." I said winking. She giggled. Her giggle was the most beautiful thing in the world. I stood up and offered her my hand. She looked at me like I had three heads. "We're gonna dance beautiful." I drawled out. She laughed downed her drink and grabbed my hand.

Bella POV

I couldn't believe Jasper was here. At this hole in the wall bar, dancing with me. Drunk off my ass. We were currently on the dance floor grinding. He was behind me hands on my hips head in my shoulder. My hips swayed to the beat. Jasper started to kiss my neck and nibble it. I closed my eyes and smiled. I turned around so I was facing him. I looked up into his blood red eyes. While he looked down into my brown eyes. I then looked at his lips and wished for them to be on mine. He obviously got the signal. Because next thing I know is I'm making out with him. I smiled into the kiss and looked up at him.

"I'll be back." I whispered, and then walked away swinging my hips. I went up to the bar tender and downed two more shots.

I was about to turn back around and go back to Jasper. When someone came up behind me and put their hands on my hips. "You little vixen." He whispered. I giggled and turned around.

"Only when I want to be." I winked.

Jasper POV

I growled. I wanted her as my own. "You're comin home with me darlin." I drawled out, pulling her out the door signaling to Pete and Char.

"Am I now?" she asked.

"Yup, and we are goin have some fun tonight." We walked till we got to the edge of town and I picked her up and ran the rest of the way to the house.

"Really Jazz? I've been drinking running isn't helping." She said stumbling after I set her down. I opened the door and pulled her after me to my room, locking it once we were in. I threw her down on the bed and jumped on top of her. I crashed my lips to hers and let my hands roam her body.

Bella POV

I knotted my hands in his hair and moaned into the kiss. He tasted so good. He pulled away and started kissing my neck.

"Jasper." I moaned out. I arched my back. He ripped the front of my dress open to reveal my breasts.

"No bra Bella? That just makes everything so much easier." He chuckled.

"That was my favorite dress. You owe me a new one." I said. He nipped and sucked on my breasts while I moaned. "Jasper please."

"You need to wait darlin." He said. I started unbuttoning his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. He pulled the rest of my dress off along with my panties. "Oh darlin, you're beautiful." He whispered.

Jasper POV

I stuck two fingers into her feeling her walls close around my fingers.

"You have ta wait darlin."

"Please. I need you." She moaned. I pumped my fingers inside her faster and faster. I pulled out of her and put my head between her legs kissing up her thighs to her clit. I stuck my tongue inside of her and she moaned out. I blew my cold breath into her which made her arch her back. "Jasper. Jasper. Oh." I pulled her legs up onto my shoulders and pulled her center closer. I sucked and tasted her.

I sat up on my knees and she fumbled with my belt and pants button fighting to get them off. My pants slid off my hips and the major came out full attention. "Commando I see." She said smirking. She put her hands around him which just made him happier. She started pumping him. She went faster and faster.

Bella POV

I flipped us over so I was on top and started moving my hips on his. "Jasper please. I need you."

"Tell me what you need. Scream it."

"I need you!" I screamed. "I need you inside of me!"

He flipped us back over and stuck his growth inside of me. Full force. I moaned at the length of him.

"Oh Jasper. Oh." I grabbed onto his hair and moved my hips in synch with his.

Jasper POV

I stuck my full length into her. She moaned out in ecstasy. "Bella. Scream for me scream my name."

I thrust harder and harder into her. "Jasper! Jasper! Oh please I'm so close."

"Not yet Bella. Not until I say so." I pulled myself out of her and thrust back in. I took her sweet nipple into my mouth while I massaged the other.

"Are you ready Bella?" she moaned in response and I thrust once more into her warm lips and her walls crashed down around me while our arousals mixed together. We both finished our orgasms and I fell down next to her, still inside her. "Fuck Bella that was amazing." I growled.

"It was Jazz." She purred.

**Hope you liked. This was my first one-shot lemon so let me know how it was. Review please.**


End file.
